zack_and_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Zack
Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros ' Treasure is a Puzzle/Action game created by Capcom for the Nintendo Wii. Zack & Wiki is about a pirate named Zack and his Monkey Wiki, members of the pirate group called The Sea Rabbits. Zack is an ambitious pirate who wants to become famous one day, and Wiki is a monkey who can transform into a bell with magical powers. One day, while adventuring, they come across a pirate named Barbaros, who was cursed and changed into several pieces of magical treasure. Barbaros asks for them to help put him back together again, and in return he offers Treasure Island and the Legendary Ship . Characters * Zack * Wiki * Captain Hulk - When Zack talks to him, he will show him the main world map, whereby players can select a mission to try to tackle. * Johnny Style - The bunny pilot of Zack and Wiki's airplane, which crashes into an island at the beginning of the game. He is also the game's mechanic and rough around the edges, but well respected by the others. His favorite expression is "Oh my!" * Loafrey - Loafrey tells players how to operate items and contraptions in each of the missions of the game. * Dimmy - When Zack talks to him, he will give hints about how to progress through the game, as well as rumors. Hearing new ones will add them to the Rumors book on the bookshelf. * Maddy - The adventurous Maddy shows up a little ways into the game, offering to search the world for treasure. Point to any spot on the map and he'll take off for it, coming back after the next mission is complete. It costs coins to send him out, more for sending him further away. Once he comes back, he'll show the treasure he's found, which varies in number and rarity. * Captain Rose - Zack's rival who, during the course of the game, gets frozen solid and has an inappropriate encounter with a lovesick frog. It seems that she is thwarted every time she attempts to stop Zack, but eventually winds up joining forces with him. * Rose Rock Goons - Rose's army of frog bomb-toting henchmen, who obey her every whim. She is verbally abusive to them, and does not seem concerned in the slightest if they are endangered as long as they heed her. * Growlin' Goblins - A strange group of savages living in Jungle Ruins who seem to be under the influence of a magic flute. * Hint Oracle - An odd character calling herself "Granny" who sells Zack either Oracle Dolls which provide players with a clue as to what to do next, or Platinum Tickets which allow players to continue from where they left off if they lose a life. She tries to pass herself off as two separate people by donning a blonde wig and fake angel wings. * Jeeves - '''the master of the Ice Temple stage created this broom-carrying robot to help with garden maintenance. Unfortunately, it won't let the master step foot outside now. * '''Bonelich von Skeleski - is the conductor of Barbaros's famed orchestra. He is a powdered wig wearing skeleton and haunts various locations in the game. Ringing Wiki near him will wake him up and a minigame will begin where the player must play a classic Capcom song by shaking the Wii Remote. If the player succeeds in the task, Bonelich will gives out treasures or upgrades for Wiki. * King Growl - (Jungle Ruins Boss) - The real king of the jungle and a powerful beast. The ruins may tremble with his every footstep, but he's one banana short of a bunch. * Swellosaurus - '''the "Ancient Wyrm" found in the Volcano Cavern stage, this massive beast is the parent of a baby dragon which accompanies Zack. * '''Barbaros - The ultimate villain of the game, this nefarious pirate erased Wiki's memory, so that he and Zack would help reassemble his bones and return him to power.